User talk:Jvaa
Welcome! Hi Jvaa -- we are excited to have Don't Hungry Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Don't Hungry Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I am here--JvaaMy Talk 10:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi. I'm the same person you know at the Ratchet & Clank wiki, so I thought I should say hi. Congratulations on your new wikia. I have 3 I founded. Anyways, you should create some articles. иιƒкч? 10:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) *If you want me to help, you can give my sysop rights, by first going to Special Pages > User rights management > Type in the username Nifky > Tick the sysop box (You can tick the other 2 if you like) then bingo! I'm an admin. Thanks. иιƒкч? 10:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) *It says User rights management in the Special Pages under the heading 'Users and rights'. If you can't find it, then I may have to tell you more information then. Thanks. иιƒкч? 10:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Why 'Don't Hungry'? Why is it called "Don't Hungry" instead of "Don't be hungry"? Just curious. And I think this is a great idea for a wiki by the way.----Jimbo Wales 13:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Adminship Thank you, Jvaa. иιƒкч? 07:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Food What do you mean, do you mean food in general that is exotic or are you talking about a specific food that is exotic? иιƒкч? 08:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok I see... иιƒкч? 09:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) WIki Hi. Do you want me to create MediaWiki things (such as the skin) and templates and other things? If you don't want me to, that's fine with me. иιƒкч? 09:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *It looks quite plain, as I can change the colours of the background, if you want. иιƒкч? 03:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Logo If you tell me what you'd like as a logo, I can have a go at making one for you if you want. Hunterj |''' My talk 21:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Userboxes Ok, but you need to tell me what userboxes and what are they meant to be about. Thanks. Oh and the skin, if you can state what colours (or pictures of food) you want in the skin, so I can create one. If you don't really give me an indication, I can't do much. иιƒкч? 07:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok then. I sort of know what you mean about the userboxes, that's like Asian Food, European food and so on? иιƒкч? 07:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Hmm. Around a few days time. иιƒкч? 07:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Can you see the skin? I can't, because my browser is sort of slow to load the new skin. Tell me if you like it, and I'm still working on it. иιƒкч? 08:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok then. I'll guess it will take a while o display the changes. иιƒкч? 08:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *It will be shortly, as for some reason, I've edited the skin and won't display my changes. Until I can see what I uploaded for the skin, it will not be ready. Sorry for the inconvenience. иιƒкч? 07:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Hi. Thanks. I'm trying to change the colours to be a little lighter, and I'm failing miserably. I'll keep changing it now, until I think it's good... иιƒкч? 08:29, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok, I'm done. Tell me if you think the colours will need to be lighter, darker, or if the colours don't really suit each other. Thanks for calling me your guru.. ;) иιƒкч? 08:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *It used to be gold and green, now it's weird again. I reverted my edits, but it's stuffing up. Sorry about that. иιƒкч? 08:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok, it's normal again. Sorry about the 10 million talkpage messages in a short time frame =] иιƒкч? 08:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok thanks =]. What time is it there in Bulgaria? In here it's 7:54 PM 13th March, so I don't sleep that early. иιƒкч? 08:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm on IRC now. иιƒкч? 08:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm on #R&C. If you need help going on, refer here. иιƒкч? 09:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Reply I don't want to be an admin thanks, I'm an admin on too many other wikis at the minute. When you decide what you want for a logo let me know. Also, simple logos work best as well. Hunterj '''| My talk 18:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Nooooo...It is about 11am.Ha...I forgot that you're in Australia.And i have to go to school only in 1.30pm.JvaaMy Talk 08:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) logo You'll need to save it and upload it as Image:Wiki.png to use it. If you don't like it or want me to change anything let me know. I might improve it a little even if you do like it as I'm not 100% happy with it. Hunterj | My talk 23:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *If the logo is the same, I'll try to fix it. It should work. Anyways, why did you leave IRC? иιƒкч? 08:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *Hey, I got it up. иιƒкч? 08:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Ok. Is he older or younger? Anyway, did Hunterj tell you to type '/msg NickServ identify '? Because, that's what we have to do to identify our nickname. иιƒкч? 08:58, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Skin Hi. I've sort of changed it again. Tell me if you think the picture is bad. иιƒкч? 01:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hi. I've got at least the first half of the userboxes on the userboxes page running here. I will do the other half, please don't hesitate, but you have to keep in mind that I have other things to do away from editing wikis so you can't expect me to always do things for you in a jiffy. Feel free to add them to your userpage. Also, give me some feedback on them. Thanks. иιƒкч? 08:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) *Hi. I've been hoping you have read the above comment, because earlier this month you wanted me to make userboxes, and I gave you the link above to access the page, but so far you haven't been using them or even commenting back to me about them. Ok, I've completed two-thirds of the page already, and tell me your opinion. The link for the page is in the above message, and if you don't use them or reply back to me, I'll feel a bit sad, as I spent a long time on the whole page by myself so far. Plus, you haven't been contributing to the article mainspace in ages... no offence.. иιƒкч? 10:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok then. Thanks for your reply. иιƒкч? 01:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey, ok. иιƒкч? 12:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hi There's an edit war on the Tometoes page. Basically, I'm just writing out the facts, but GroceryBag thinks we're allowed to write nonsense on pages. You're not very active, but I would apreciate it if you cleard this up. Ps. GB is trying to get me banned for no reason besides the fact that I disagree with him Blah! 19:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi That's ok, welcome back! :) иιƒкч? 11:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Gone Have fun whereever you're going. иιƒкч? 12:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC)